First Year- Friendships, intrigue and a Triwizard Tournament
by Orphia
Summary: First year at Hogwarts and friendships form, perils are suffered and mysteries are solved by a group of the latest batch of first years, all without disrupting the tournament or getting killed, worse expelled. This story follows a group of first years during the events of Goblet of Fire, as they have their own adventures and make their own way in the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

**Some guidance: This fic is set in the book Universe, focusing on the lives of a group of first years during the events of Goblet of Fire. As such main cast members will appear, but not in a major role. I figured Harry's year can't be the only one with stuff going on, so this is what I see as one of the untold stories. If it goes well I'm hoping to continue this all the way to Deathly Hallows, wish me luck.**

Chapter 1 – A Train Journey

"Did you hear about the Chamber?" an excitable 11 year old girl was elucidating gleefully to her captive audience, stuck in a compartment together. Her dark brown curly hair was already liberating itself from her messy ponytail, and she brushed some behind her ear with some irritation as she looked at each of her neighbours in turn.

"Of course. My brother got petrified!" There was a small collective gasp. "He's fine now though. I wonder what'll happen this year…" a small boy of the same age, though he was several inches smaller, with a likewise unruly mop of curly hair, replied earnestly. He looked at the girl with ready admiration, which she absorbed like a sponge. If she had feathers she would have preened. "I'm Dennis Creevey by the way. My brother's actually friends with, you know, him. Harry Potter." Those last words were uttered with the awe and reverence normally reserved for minor deities. The others looked at him appraisingly then turned back to the topic at hand.

"Don't be ridiculous. Something deadly doesn't happen every year at Hogwarts!" this other boy's tone was both dismissive and a little wary. He rubbed his pale hands together and avoided the gazes of the strangers all around him. Better to sit alone than have to deal with this.

"Oh really? Three years ago there was that whole event with the philosopher's stone no-one talks about. Then the chamber opened, Harry Potter fought a basilisk and loads of kids got petrified. I heard one of the Weasleys almost died!" the girl, now the centre of attention, could not be happier. She grinned ghoulishly at her travelling companions, daring them to challenge her.

They were an odd group, certainly not together by choice. The girl currently running the show was sitting by the door of the compartment, leaning forward so as to better communicate. Her general appearance was fairly unruly, with dark out of control hair and attire chosen for comfort rather than style. Her amber eyes were bright with enthusiasm as she pressed on with her tale, confidence boundless.

Next to her, by the window was a tall, pale boy with tan brown hair and hazel eyes. He eyed his companions with disdain as he endeavoured to avoid looking at any of them, whilst also glaring at them constantly. This was rather a challenge. His clothes were crisply tailored and expensive looking, and it is quite possible that the tailor starched the boy's face whilst he was at it. He might charitably be called reserved.

On the other side sat another pale boy, this one with dirty blonde hair. He also had some issue with holding the gaze of his fellows, but that seemed more due to shyness as he was constantly fiddling with his hands, looking as though he was trying to hide.

Dennis Creevey had squeezed onto the end of the row, and was grinning hopefully at his compatriots. He was tiny for his age but seemed to be attempting the opposite of his nervous neighbour, trying to be as big as possible. This was less than helpful on an already crowded bench, but that didn't seem to put him off.

"Someone almost died?" a mousy girl with freckles on the opposite window seat rose to the bait. Her looks of wonder and confusion at each new development picked her out as a muggle-born, perfect for her more confident companion to lecture.

"Yep. They almost closed the school that time. Of course last year was Sirius Black, you must have heard about that one."

"He's still out there isn't he? I wonder if he'll try again this year." Mr Creevey looked as though he could not contain his glee at the thought, which was a bit odd if he was so in awe of Harry Potter.

"Try what?" Despite her best efforts, mousy was having a great deal of trouble keeping up with the conversation. There was only so many strange words and shape-shifting foodstuffs she could stomach at this time in the morning. She hoped there would be a bit more help once they got to the school. Preferably a big book called "How to be a Wizard" or something.

"To kill Harry Potter of course. Every year someone does." This was said with a sagely nodding head, the words of someone in the know. "Especially with all that shenigans at the World Cup."

The mousy girl wondered at that, having not heard anything unusual about the last world cup, but decided to ignore it. "Well I'm not sure I can believe all of that. If the school was as dangerous as you make out it would have been closed years ago." She spoke hesitantly, but mousy was determined not to be cowed. This was a chance for a new start and it was nice not to be known as "the shy one" forever. The boy opposite kept giving her dirty looks. It was rather off putting. She was beginning to wonder if she smelt odd or something. What were wizards supposed to smell like?

"What? Are you not up for a little adventure?" asked the girl, teasingly, "How boring. My name's Felicity by the way, but you should call me Fliss." She held out a hand to mousy who reached out tentatively.

"Ellie. Ellie Branstone."

"Well nice to meet you Ellie. Muggle-born?"

Muggle-that was a word for a normal person wasn't it? That's what the professor had said. She nodded her head.

"Yes. I think so."

"Well welcome to the real world then. Don't worry, you'll be fine. No-one's actually died in years."

That was considerably less comforting than intended.

The boy who had looked so disgruntled sniffed and turned his head away, but the others all smiled and said hello.

"I'm Stewart Ackerly." said the pale, shy, dismissive boy, his serious grey eyes scanning the whole carriage with solemnity rare in one so young. "I'm a half-blood, so I know a bit about muggles."

Ellie nodded, a little nonplussed, as though muggles were a strange separate species, and knowledge of them to be revered.

They all turned to look at the boy at the window, opposite Ellie. He deigned to ignore them, his tan hair plastered to his head like a photograph of an Edwardian school boy.

Apparently not a very sociable Edwardian school boy.

No introduction was forthcoming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes there is rather a big gap in uploading, my apologies. I cannot promise a regular upload schedule, but hopefully the next chapter will be up slightly more promptly**

 **Also I'm Scottish, so I'm allowed to be rude about the weather.**

Chapter 2- Proof the setting is indeed Scotland

The rain pounding the window was rather alarming. Ellie hoped they wouldn't have to walk far to get to the school, as it didn't look to be anywhere near letting up. If anything it was getting worse. In many ways though, she found the constant pounding on the windows rather comforting, familiar in a way nothing else so far had been. Even with the rain the landscape outside the train was certainly beautiful, full of rugged mountains and blasted moors, and she didn't have to make conversation, just stare out and think. Often she found herself the best company. She supposed it was sad in a way, but she was content and that was that. She wasn't sure what to think about everything that had happened since she got her letter in August, back when the world was a logical place. She had thought it was a joke, or a trick maybe a dream. It was real though, right down to a secret station at King's Cross, right in the middle of the busiest station in Britain! How had no-one noticed all these strange children, with their trunks and robes and even owls, charging at the same pillar on the same day… There must be some kind of charm stopping people from noticing. She wondered what else magical she had missed in her mundane life… Was there a dragon under Westminster perhaps? Or flying carpets crossing the channel? The Loch Ness Monster lurking in the depths… She tried to imagine what life as a witch would be like. Should she grow warts? Could she learn how to fly? It would be nice to travel up above the clouds, to see the cold dark sky speckled with stars, to escape from all the complicated world below… She could practically taste the starlight.

The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake, a little roughly, by Fliss wasn't that her name? "Wake-up sleepy head, you need to get changed into your robes, or you'll get to school in those muggle clothes!" Ellie scrambled to her feet, it was already dark outside and she had been right, the weather had not improved. "Thanks. What time is it?" The rest of the compartment was already empty, she assumed everyone else was getting changed or searching desperately for anywhere else to sit. "Earlier than it looks" Fliss indicated the window with a shrug. Even when she was only talking to one person her body language was exuberant. "The weather really is foul isn't it? I don't fancy crossing the lake in this." She seemed perfectly cheerful, despite this sentiment.

"Crossing the lake?" That had not been mentioned before. A lake? In a boat? The one time Ellie had tried to sail a boat she had capsized within 30 seconds, despite the instructor being in her boat. He had been thoroughly mocked for his failure, but she was fairly sure it was just her opposite of natural aptitude.

"Oh of course, muggle-born, sorry. Um to get to the school first years cross the lake in little boats. It's a tradition. I think it symbolises something or other." As she was talking she turned to the luggage rack, fumbling in her trunk, presumably for her robes.

"In the dark? In this?"

"Oh they have lanterns. Besides, Professor Hagrid, he's been crossing the lake for years. I reckon he could do it in his sleep. We'll be fine."

The reassurances of the obviously confident were not always particularly useful to those who were not. She suspected the Fliss would have a rather higher threshold for fine than herself.

"Who went to your parents to explain by the way?" Fliss said, turning back to face Ellie, "I know they have to send a member of staff to help out with all the newbies."

"Um I think she was called Professor Sinistra? She was very nice, considering. My dad got a bit emotional."

"I wouldn't envy her that job. She teaches astronomy, I remember my brother complaining about her in his letters for the amount of homework she gave him. He's in sixth year." The sheer rate of words fired out of the girl's mouth was impressive. Ellie had to work hard to keep up.

Ellie opened her own trunk and took the carefully folded robes from the top. They seemed a bit ludicrous to her, but she supposed she'd get used to them. "Where should I go to get changed?" she asked, it was hard to stay shy around someone who insisted on talking so much to you as if you were an old friend.

"I'll show you. Don't worry. Are you looking forward to the sorting?"

"Professor Sinistra mentioned it, but I don't really know much about it."  
They were now walking down the corridor, dodging older students who looked at them with vague curiosity mixed with a sense of superiority at their greater experience. Cowering first years were always a great ego boost.

"You'll be fine. Just avoid Slytherin." Fliss made a face at the back of a third or fourth year in a green tie who had barged past.

"What? Why?" It was hard to keep up, with people constantly pushing past, talking and laughing and staring.

"They're not the nicest. You're muggle-born, they might take offense."

"That my parents weren't wizards?" seemed a bit arbitrary, most people weren't wizards after all.

Fliss gave a shrug and a sigh. "Stupid I know, but there's no dealing with some people."

Ellie decided to continue regardless, "Um okay. What house do you want to be in?"

"Well my dad and brother were both in Gryffindor, so that would be nice." Fliss grinned "Where dwell the brave at heart and all that."

"I'm not very brave…" Fliss had to admit Ellie didn't have an aura of dynamism, she was rather like a mouse, small and quiet and quite sweet. She felt rather protective of her new pet.

"Well there's always Ravenclaw, they're the smart ones. Don't get on their bad sides though 'cause they really know how to hex. And Hufflepuff of course." The last house seemed rather an afterthought.

"What's Hufflepuff like?" Ellie's face was like an open book, all apprehension and a desperation to be liked. Fliss decided to be nice.

"Generally decent. Honest, hard-working, all that jazz." She waved her hand vaguely, almost hitting a small third year in the face. He gave her a dirty look, which went completely unnoticed.

"That wouldn't be too bad I guess."

"Sometimes the other houses look down on Hufflepuff a bit. Soft you know, but very loyal."

"Maybe I'll be a Hufflepuff." That sounded about right, unexceptional but not disliked.

"Well good luck to you. Just in here." Fliss indicated a small side room, and the girls went to change hurriedly. By the looks of it they were some of the last to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Wetter Weather's Better

When they returned, their carriage was full once again, and seemed even more crowded as everyone tried to organise their trunks before they got to Hogsmeade station. People kept sticking their heads through the door looking for friends, acquaintances and pets. Apparently someone called Neville Longbottom had lost his toad. Again. The person helping him search had a look of tired resignation, as they asked if anyone had seen it.

The train slowed, before crunching to a halt, and everyone tried to disembark (or possibly disembowel, it was hard to tell with all the noise) at the same time, with predictable results. Luckily, their carriage was near the door, so all five got out before the major crush. Ellie had some difficulty manoeuvring her trunk out of the sliding door. It kept getting jammed and she didn't have enough arms to keep everything where it needed to go at the same time. She would have asked for help, but the only one left in the carriage was the nameless boy, standing unmoving and unreadable behind her. On her third attempt, he stepped forward and picked up her trunk as she was struggling with the door. He placed it on the other side, saying nothing and without looking at her.

"Thanks." She said with a small smile. He reacted exactly as if he had not heard her, picked up his own trunk and pushed past her into the corridor.

Shrugging, Ellie lugged her own trunk out of the door and onto the busy platform. She quickly became disorientated by the many students shoving and shouting. She'd lost Stewart, Colin and Fliss. She couldn't see any other first years. Then she heard a cheerful bellow coming from one end.

Standing on the platform waiting was a huge man. Ellie had thought 6 foot was tall. This guy was at least 8 foot, with a beard like an eagle's nest and a huge flapping brown coat. He was waving a lantern and bellowing "First year's this way!" In his other hand he held a rather incongruous looking pink umbrella which he held over his head against the relentless ricocheting raindrops. A couple of kids were already huddled by him like sodden lambs and Fliss waved at her to come over. If they were this wet already, Ellie didn't have much hope for the boats. Once a herd of children had been acquired, they were shepherded to a jetty and sorted into boats.

Ellie, Fliss and Dennis were grouped into one boat, Stewart was in another with some kids they didn't know and Sir Mope-a-lot, as Fliss had christened him. They still didn't know his name, as he had successfully ignored them the entire journey. Ellie felt quite sorry for him, it must have been lonely to sit in silence as the rest got to know each other. Admittedly Ellie hadn't talked much either, but she was trying to absorb as much information as she could, to try and learn more about the wizarding world so she wasn't completely lost at sea. Which she might be about to be. The boats didn't look particularly sturdy after all.

Did witches actually float? She really would rather not find out right at this very moment.

"Do you think we'll see the giant squid?" asked Dennis excitedly, huddled next to her on the sodden half-rotted plank that made up one bench.

"Giant squid?" That was new. OF course things being new wasn't new at all today.

"There's a squid in the lake." Explained Fliss, blasé as you like, from the other bench, as reached under the bench searching for the oars.

"A giant squid?" In a lake they were crossing in rickety row boat that had definitely seen better days?

"Yep." Fliss grinned "Don't worry, it's not a man-eater. Come on, we'll get left behind."

Fliss had already taken the oars as they set out after the other pinpricks of light heading out on the tempest before them. The lanterns were making slow progress, so it didn't take long to catch up.

The waves were huge, almost threatening to crash over the side of the boat. The wind tore away what little heat they had conserved under their flapping robes. Ellie could barely see the lights of the boats ahead of them, though Fliss seemed to keeping behind them without too much trouble.

"Is that a tentacle?" Dennis sounded delighted, as he leaned out precariously over the turbid waters.

"Careful! You'll make us capsize!" Fliss sounded less amused at him now.

Dennis was wetter than anyone else as he kept swerving out precariously, pointing and exclaiming. "I think it is! Look! Look!"

Unfortunately, at that very moment there was a huge gust of wind and a massive swell, and he leaned out just slightly too far.

SPLASH!

He was in.

"Help! Man overboard! Help!" Ellie yelled at the top of her voice as Fliss tried to get Dennis an oar to hold onto. Soon the boats all around were echoing the cry and the lead boat turned back.

"Calm down. What's going on 'ere then?" The giant of a man rowed quickly and was already reaching in to fish out Dennis, who was kicking and spluttering as though his life depended on it.

"You're alright now." Said Professor Hagrid as he lifted Dennis onto his own boat, and shrugged his coat off his shoulders, wrapping it around the small shivering boy. His already pale skin had gained a slight bluish tint.

"Everythin's alright" said the Professor gruffly, "Let's get you lot to the feast."

The regatta returned to its original course, and the castle seemed a lot closer now. It would have been a good view if they could see it properly, instead there was a slight twinkle and a hint of turrets, rising out of the spray. They were all so wet and cold they might as well have taken a dip in the lake too. It was possible that they would be less wet having swum across. Hopefully the castle would be warm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Sorting, sort of

 **I am terrible at anything like consistent uploads, so apologies. Thank you for the review!**

Hagrid bundled them all out the boats, making sure to count that no-one else had taken an unscheduled bath. "Hurry up. The quicker you are, the drier you'll be." Hagrid beckoned them all through some huge doors into a cavernous entrance hall, with another huge set of doors in front. There was an imperious looking women with a tall hat and a piercing glare standing at the front. When she saw quite how wet they all were she looked a little daunted, but continued with poise and confidence. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Before the feast, you are going to be sorted into houses. These houses will be where you eat, sleep and live, and will be your family whilst you are here with us. I appreciate you are all cold, so I will be brief. When we go into the hall, I will call your name and place the sorting hat on your head. It will say the house you belong to, and you shall go sit down at the appropriate table. Good luck." She smiled, a little sternly, and opened the doors with a flourish.

The Great Hall was not an exaggeration. It was huge, with four humungous tables stretching down from a high table at which about a dozen people, presumable teachers, were sat. The walls were hung with tapestries of ravens, lions, badgers and snakes, with hundreds of candles floating in mid air, on invisible chandeliers. Then, there was the ceiling. It was the sky. Not painted, or projected but the actual sky outside! Well it couldn't be, it was raining with lightning flashing and inside was warm and dry, but it looked like the sky, even if the rain did stop a few meters above everyone's heads. Magic. It was incredible. Confounding, she was just staring at it. Oblivious to the world around her.

The whole group filed in and lined up before the high table. Professor McGonnagal placed a small three legged stool in front of them and reverently placed a rather battered looking old wizard's hat upon it. The attention of the entire hall was on it as it opened the flap at the brim and burst into song:

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,... -The hat was over a thousand years old?

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well-known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from Glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen, ...-Handy they came from rhyming locales

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor the bravest were

Prized far above the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition. ...-Surely you could be clever and ambitious?

While still alive they did divide ...-Or brave and hardworking?

Their favourites from the throng,... -Or you know any combination of the above?

Yet how to pick the worthy ones... -Bit harsh to judge your character at eleven.

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head... -That hat was Gryffindor's? Might that bias it?

The founders put some brains in me ...-How exactly do you put brains in a hat?

So I could choose instead!...- She hoped not literally!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong, ...-Never wrong? Is that true?

I'll have a look inside your mind ...-That sounded worrying…

And tell where you belong!

There was enthusiastic applause for the singing, which was pretty impressive for a hat.

Professor McGonagall unrolled a fairly sizable scroll, like something Father Christmas might have, trailing to the ground.

"When I call out your name," she began, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool." It was a fairly small three legged affair, pretty rickety looking all things considered.

"When the Hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.

"Ackerley, Stewart."

The boy from the train rose up, looking incredibly nervous. Ellie felt quite sorry for him, before being distracted by what she was sure was a painting that had moved, and another! That one's subject had left the frame altogether!

She was vaguely aware of Fliss going up. The hat barely touched her head before it announced "Gryffindor!" She looked ecstatic and went to join her table, giving Ellie a wave as she passed.

She went back into a fugue state, too overwhelmed by anything to take much notice. Were there people walking through the tables? And floating? That wasn't just her?

"Eleanor Branstone? Where is she?" How long had they been calling her name? "Here professor!" she managed a slightly squeaky cry.

Why did she have to be one of the first ones up? Ellie was certain she was going to trip up, or drop the hat or something. Maybe sneeze all over Professor McGonnagal.

"We don't have all day Miss Branstone."

"Sorry Professor." She stammered as she moved up to the table. Professor McGonnagal's expression softened a little and she indicated the chair. The hat was lowered onto her head, and it was the strangest feeling. The hat was filing through her head, examining her, judging her. She could hear it muttering, making little comments. Not at all fun. "Well you're fairly obvious. HUFFLEPUFF!"  
There was a cheer from the table all in yellow, and Fliss gave her a thumbs up as she went to join it. Several older students shook her hand and patted her on the back and introduced themselves. It was quite overwhelming.

A couple of students shuffled down the bench to make room. "Hi." Said one tall boy with wavy brown hair and an open smile "I'm Cedric Diggory, a prefect. If you want any help you can ask me, or Lizzie." He indicated a girl on the opposite side of the table with tightly curled blonde hair and purple glasses. She gave a small wave. "What do I do now?" Ellie asked, as more first years were sorted

"Just wait until they're all done. Then Dumbledore will give a speech, and then we eat."

"Will it be a long speech?"

"Not usually. Don't worry, there's always loads of food."

Ellie did her best to focus on the others. Stewart was in Ravenclaw, Fliss Gryffinor, Dennis was looking ecstatic to be in Gryffindor too. The rude boy from the train was, it turned out, called Michael Flint, and he was in Slytherin. She tried to remember names and faces, but it was all a bit of a blur. There was an Orla Quirke in Ravenclaw, a Penelope Mintzer in Slytherin, a Paul Greenacre in Hufflepuff and several more. After the first few had been sorted, the cheers got a little less exuberant as people became impatient for the feast.

Eventually the last name (Kevin Whitby, a Hufflepuff) was called and sorted, and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

He smiled benevolently at the hall, a twinkle in his eyes. Ellie decided she quite liked the look of him, rather like a kindly grandfather.

"I have only two words to say to you," he said in a deep voice which filled the whole hall, "Tuck in."

She liked him even more for that, though surely it would be ages till everyone was served?

Apparently not, there was a collective gasp from the first years as massive mounds of food materialised around them. The older students just got stuck in.

"How are the new arrivals then?" a rich round voice said as the owner rose up through the vat of mashed potatoes. Ellie dropped her cutlery, causing a splash of gravy that would have caught the visitor in the face, had he not been intangible. Lizzie smiled kindly at her newly pale countenance.

"Very well Friar, and yourself?" asked Cedric positively beaming.

"Quite jovial dear Cedric, quite jovial." He appeared to be patting Cedric on the back, although aforementioned intangibility would cause some difficulties with that. "Congratulations on the prefect job as well, my lad, and you my dear." He added nodding towards Lizzie nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, Ellie would you like to meet our house ghost?" asked Cedric.

"House ghost?" Despite herself, there was a little quiver in her voice. Yet another unexpected thing.

The friar turned his beam on her. "Don't worry my dear, I'm not at all gruesome."

The friar certainly did appear very cheerful, particularly for a dead person. Not that she'd met many dead people. She felt her trepidation reduce somewhat.

"Pleased to meet you, Father." She managed, returning with a weak smile of her own. "Does every house have its own ghost?" She wasn't sure what exactly counted as polite conversation for those beyond the veil.

"Indeed my dear! Gryffindor has Sir Nicholas, a lovely chap, very friendly. Then there's the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw, always very polite. And of course the Baron, for Slytherin, who can be a bit grumpy, but really is a decent fellow deep down." He pointed out each in turn, Nick gave a little wave and his head slid off. Well almost off.

"Is he supposed to do that?" There was a slight trembling in her voice.

"Oh the head thing?" Said Lizzie "Yeah, bit of a party trick really. His nickname's Nearly Headless Nick." As they watched he flicked it back on. Ellie nodded dubiously.

The Grey Lady merely nodded, and the Baron scowled furiously.

"He does seem grumpy." Ellie offered.

"Just irritated about Peeves, I'm afraid." Explained the Friar, sitting next to her on the bench.

"Peeves?"

"What's he been doing now?" groaned Lizzie, as the room flashed with a particularly large lightning bolt. As it did the tables were cleared with the mashed potato, parsnips, stew and roast meat with treacle tarts and chocolate gateaux,

"Oh the usual, He just does it for attention you know. He's quite sweet really."

The expression on the faces of both Lizzie and Cedric suggested they were less convinced of Peeve's sweetness.

Before the conversation could continue, Dumbledore rose to his feet at the High Table.

The silence was almost instantaneous.

"So" Professor Dumbledore beamed, "Now we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

This sounded bizarrely like an assembly at her primary school for this wacky environment.

"Mr Filch the caretaker has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

Ellie had seen some shops Diagon Alley with pretty bizarre content, but fanged Frisbees was a new high in odd. Why would anyone want a Frisbee with fangs? Or a yo-yo that screamed? She was almost tempted to go and read that list to find out exactly what wacky merchandise the school had felt the need to ban. Just out of curiosity, of course.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year."

The forest had been mentioned on the train. Why was there a menagerie of monsters roaming loose in the grounds of a school? Who had thought that was a good idea?

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

There was a collective gasp/groan across the hall with Cedric looking particularly aggrieved. She had managed to gather that Quidditch was a sport on brooms and very popular. Sport had never really been her strongpoint. Before there could be too much despair, Professor Dumbledore continued his speech.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

There was a deafening boom as thunder reverberated throughout the hall. The doors crashed open, and a figure entered the room, illuminated dramatically by the lightening coursing across the ceiling. Though she had been assured the enchantment wasn't dangerous, Ellie was intimidated by the power in that forked bolt. Whoever it was, they knew how to make an entrance.


End file.
